


Tony's (Other) Adopted Kids

by Novirp13



Series: Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (not really lol), Death adores Tony Stark, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Not beta, Of course there's a lot of new characters, So beware of grammar mistakes, but I'm not putting it in tag for a surprise effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: The side story of 'Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids' series





	Tony's (Other) Adopted Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Typo is my most loyal fan. Spelling mistakes because English is not my mother language. Possibly OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA so beware of grammar mistakes

**Anime: **Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

**Setting: **Before 'Can You See Them?' (I intended to write it in flashback format) and after 'The Fall of SHIELD'

**Reason not included: **I need a bunch of fighter for the 'Infinity War' section. Unfortunately, Kuroshitsuji 'Shinigamis' are not a friendly bunch. At least, to Ciel and co.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was perplexed when a stranger approached him with stars in his eyes, acting almost like a kid in sugar-high.

Well, not really a stranger. He recognized him, that magnificent beard and gaudy eyeglasses are basically a common trait he will never leave unattended, just like Ciel with his eye-patch. He's Tony Stark, the ex-CEO of the Stark Industry and the first hero without any superpower, only pure genius and big brain that helped him in everyday cases.

Nevertheless, the thirteen years old kid was still confused about why did he decide to strike a conversation with him in the first place. Was he trying to mock him for his age? These snobbish entrepreneurs had been doing that to him since the beginning, even though they didn't say it out loud; the sidelong glance and a sneer on their lips were enough evidence for him to know. Was he trying to pressure him into a collaboration with the Stark Industry? Thinking that he's a small prey in this big, bad ocean? A bunch of negative scenarios kept popping out inside his mind, burdening his thinking process. And he had enough with the news of Illegal Human Experimentation in this Campania voyage already! Trying to sneak into the Phoenix club without getting recognize, he didn't need another to pile onto his already growing headache!

But no. The mocking he thought will happen never arrived. Instead, he clasped Ciel's hand—Sebastian immediately tensed—and shook it hard, pearly white teeth practically blinded him, "I'm so glad I've met you! I've been your fans since, ever!"

He then started babbling about the first time he saw Ciel on television _("the youngest entrepreneur in the world, ever! Simply superb! I love you already!"),_ how he inspired him to actually do his job more seriously _("Pepper's been looking at me judgingly when you first appear, see. It hurt my heart!")_, and how he gave him an example of what he should do after Stark Industry escape from the clutch of the Weapon Designer hold _("I don't have to please those old cots just to keep my boat afloat anymore. The kids actually hold a lot of power in making sure the world of business keeps revolving, with how demanding their request in anything trendy. I've created a lot of Stark App because of them!")_.Ciel was still unsure of the man's appearance, at how he treated him as an equal instead of a kid just like any other businessman do. He acted like the annoying prince Soma, yet somehow, not unbearable. Maybe this is how Tony Stark charmed his clientele. It may not be a bad idea to work with him in the near future _("You've done the cuddly little toy already. We can create the one who moved and acted like a cleaner robot in each household! I'm sure it'll sell extremely well as your company design are super cute~")_

"Here's my card," Tony gave the piece of paper to Sebastian, containing his name and his private number "call me if you want to talk about that possible collaboration work. Or if you just need someone to talk to," he leaned in on his ears and whispered, he could felt the smirk from the tone alone.

"_Or if you need some supernatural being to be taken care of."_

The last Phantomhive's eyes widened.

Tony straightened and grin. Before he turned and throw a cheeky wave on his back. Sebastian went a bit closer to the shocked child as he questioned, "Master?"

"Did he knew, Sebastian?"

"I don't think so, Master. But," Ciel stared in disbelief when Sebastian shivered, dread covered his entire being, "but the Mistress of Death on his shoulder sure is."

"Mistress of Death?" the kid furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't see anything out of place from the man, but he indeed felt…_something_ wafting out of him. Something vile. Something that reminded him of a Shinigami, "is she…your boss?"

"That's one way to put it. As you may have realized already, she's also the God of the Shinigami. In fact, she's the God of all being," Sebastian played with the card Tony gave, tossing it left and right and Ciel realized his ever-calm butler was actually nervous, "she may stay away from the conflict of any beings, but it still nerve-wracking to see her up close. I'm sorry for my unprofessionalism, young Master.

"It's not your fault," he knew how it feels to be at the other end of someone with a power mightier than yours (he still has a nightmare of his…_dark past_ from time to time after all. Frightened at the _reaching hand_ that will swallow him whole). Ciel put the empty glass to the nearest table and said, "if anything, with the presence of your _boss_, that means there really _is_ something fishy going on in this ship. Let's start investigating now, Sebastian."

"_Yes, my lord."_

It was two and a half years ago, Ciel thought. When the first time he encountered _him_ and his invisible _tagalong._

Now, with his loyal servant and loyal _demon _at his side_,_ he was on the run. Away from his still alive twin sibling _who-took-all-of-his-hard-work-away-how-dare-he-I-bleed-my-blood-to-bring-Phantomhive-company-to-a-successful-one-while-you-watch-on-the-sideline-this-whole-time—_. Now, he was torn between calling him for a favor he graciously gave to him a long time ago or stay away from any civilian at all cost. Tony may not remember, he may be jesting around. But Ciel was desperate. He needs a safe place to strategize _(his loyal servant needs a place to rest)_ and the only number he remembered was his person _(of someone who actually knew about the world of supernatural. Who knew what it felt like to suffer beneath the sole of someone stronger)_. So, with a deep breath, Ciel dialed his burner phone and called.

"_Where are you right now?" _was Tony's immediate reply.

"H-Huh?" that caught him off guard.

"_Mistress warned me about your _situation_ and I've been asking JARVIS to jam any media who decided to broadcast about this. You are still in a clear,"_ he explained promptly, _"Mistress doesn't like it when someone messes with life and death. And she's pretty mad with Undertaker, always been from the very beginning after that Titanic-look-alike incident. This one, though, just took the cake. Reviving someone and broadcasting him to the whole world, the audacity. So she'll lend you a hand in taking care of the Shinigami while you face your jerk of a sibling. Don't worry. I know about your job as the 'Dog of the Queen' and I'm not judging you for that. Clint had done worse and being a cracker myself sometimes could be categorized as an illegal side-job anyway. So where are you right now?"_

"Uh…we're at the back alley of Saint Street 2, England. I can see the front of my perfume shop from this side—," there's a sudden noise and a thudding sounds, Finny and Sebastian immediately went to the front to covered their master away from whatever caused that. Near barren wall that should be nothing, now stood a blonde teen and Tony himself, phone pressed close on his right ear _what—_

"Let's go in. We're going to Japan," Tony's face was serious as he turned off the call, so contrast with the smiling countenance he had at the Campania voyages years ago. He turned and move half of his foot to the brick cement, their eyes widened when it went in like it was nothing. Like he was wading through water (Sebastian was the only one who could see the shoji door and the interior inside. Humming as the realization kicked in. As a demon, he knew about the existence of Youkai. And as someone who loves to collect information as much as he could, he knew about the existence of a portal to the said Youkai world, along with its gatekeeper and servant. _This must be a Mononokean, then, _the Butler thought). Tony looked over the gaping audience and smirked. It was not a nice smirk, "let's brainstorm about this and bring that bastard down. After all—"

"_I really hate backstabbing traitor"_

* * *

***** TONY'S (OTHERS) ADOPTED KIDS*****

* * *

**Anime:** Mushishi belongs to Yuki Urushibira

**Setting:** After 'Can You See Them?'

**Reason not included**: Some of the Mushi cause a big disaster. Not suitable for Marvel Universe, where's there a lot of disasters caused by alien and super powerful villains already. As I said, I need a lot of fighters for the 'Infinity War' section. Mushi cannot be controlled. And if I include Mushishi in here, then I have to throw Bleach away (it'll be confusing to differentiate if those Youkais are ex-Mushi or ex-Ghost after all). So again, Bleach came out on top.

* * *

Ginko stared at a stranger with a magnificent beard climbing up a tree, gaze locked onto the clump of Mushi coiling around a branch

The Mushishi himself was in the middle of another self-work of his, intending to visit a Boy with Miracle Hand. He heard the rumor that whatever this kid draw using his left hand, it will come to life. That sounded like the work of a Mushi. Or maybe just a heritage he got from his ancestor. Whatever it was, Ginko wanted to inspect it. Was it harmless or will it endanger the life of that child some times in the near future? He didn't know before he sees the ability with his own eyes. The white-haired man was in the middle of scaling the mountain up and ushering the curious animals away from his personal space when a rustle of bushes reached his hearing. And a man clad in a crisp suit emerged from the thick foliage, his black sunglasses that was perched on his brunette hair was leaned askew. He was in the middle of reaching towards a Mushi that shaped like a glowing, white worm, muttering 'come over here already' over and over with teeth chewing the bottom lips in frustration.

Wait…

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Ginko rushed towards the root of the bark, startling the man so bad he lost his footing and almost fell down from the tree if he didn't immediately cling to it like his life depended on it. Both of them let out their breath after a bit of awkward waiting and Ginko folded his hands in front of his chest, frowning, "that Mushi is dangerous. It'll cause intense pain in your stomach for a whole week and I don't have the cure with me right now. Don't cause trouble!"

"…you can see this?" the man blinked in confusion at the abrupt lesson before it turned into a gleaming curiosity. He released his hold on the trunk and nailed the landing gracefully, he instantly went into Ginko's personal space, "what was it you called? Mushi? I thought it was a Youkai and I tried to have a communication with it. I'm lost right now and I need a guide to get me out of this forest."

Ginko blinked the shock away—his broad grin almost blinded him, figuratively—and finally absorbed the words this man had been spewing a second ago. Lost. An understatement. Judging from how he dressed, he must be a city folk. Ginko doesn't like going to the city, even though life surrounded by technology will be so easy. He preferred to stay in a wildlife, being one with the forest and frolicked in the circle of the animals _(away from the civilian because his presence will only bring doom to them. He could not bring doom to them, who has been so nice to him, welcoming him with an open arm and a smile as warm as a sun)_. How could this man, clearly not accustomed to the wilderness, be here in the first place? No vehicle in sight?

"We are in Nagiso-cho, Nagano," Ginko slowly spoke, "it's three hours away from the nearest civilization. And it may take two days' top if you want to go to the city, as there's no road for cars to get through. But I can get you out of the forest as long as you don't touch any of those Mushies anymore."

"Sure!" he beamed. While they commenced their short journey of going down the mountain and search for a safe haven, the man opened up a conversation, "so, my name's Tony Stark and I'm curious about those _things._ You seem to know your things regarding them. Are you a professional? Mind giving me a crash lesson so I'll not do anything stupid anymore?"

Ginko hummed in contemplation. He—Tony—was right. This Brunette was one of the people who was gifted with the Sight, being that he also knew about the existence of Youkai. They were a bit of a problem themselves, at least for those who love to prank or just plain evil. If he has knowledge about Mushi and their effects on humans, he doesn't have to worry about them and his life will be a lot easier. Besides, Tony seems genuinely interested in the prospect of gaining new knowledge, not many people like to do that. As they prefer to ignore them entirely and pretended nothing existed. Those type of people were irritating because they refuse to call for the Mushishi's input and let their acquaintance suffer from the brunt of their ignorance, "I'm Ginko. And sure. Let's started on the basic."

So he talked. Using the analogy of fingers and hands. Where four fingers represented animal life and thumb represented the plant life. Humans sat at the farthest from the heart, at the tip of the middle finger. The farther it went down from the palm, the lower the life form became. Fungi and microorganisms would be at the wrist where the nerves connected, in which it'll be hard to differentiate between which is plant and which is animal anymore. Yet, there's life still past that point. Go up your arm and past the shoulder before it stopped right in your heart. Where Mushi—or Midorimono—resided. You could say that they are the representation of life itself. Their form is ambiguous, the ghost people saw might actually be Mushi disguising themselves in the form of a human or a monster with an ability to speak. Although when they do take that form, then they're no different than any Youkai and their danger meter turned down a notch. Which, they could just call for the nearest exorcist—who was practically everywhere—rather than a Mushishi—who was hard to contact sometimes because they mostly stayed in the suburban or a way away from town.

The supposed to be one hour's journey felt like a blink of an eye with how engaging the conversation was. There will always be questions coming out of Tony's mouth, and Ginko will have to be ready to show him the Mushi encyclopedia he drafted, so the brunette could gaze over the form of them safely while the traveler explained the how and why. His thirst for knowledge reminded him of Karibusa, he needed to visit her one of this day.

When they arrived at the foot of the mountain, Ginko stopped on his track. There's a beautiful skeleton flying motionless there, covered in black garb and shadowed by the near tree. Judging from her aura, this must be a higher entity. Was she the Goddess from the Youkai side or was she the Goddess of this forest? He didn't have to think too much because Tony immediately went to her and swiped, the being expertly dodged, "how could you leave me alone in there, Mistress?" he hollered, "I almost died because of those dangerous Mushies!"

"**But you didn't, thanks to Ginko over there,"** her socket landed on his green, Ginko unconsciously straightened his body. She flew to him and gave him a card. With Tony's name and what it seems to be his private number on it, **"don't hesitate to call if you want a safe place to rest. I assure you, your existence will not attract any Mushies as long as I'm there."**

"H-Huh…" Ginko stuttered, he was floored.

Was it true? That sounded like a dream come true. A fantasy.

_(Will I really find a place where I can relax? Without fearing of bringing any demise to any of them?)_

She gave him a patient smile and bowed a bit, putting her bony hand on the pouting Tony's shoulder, **"Thank you for the lesson, young man. We will be going now."**

"Wait! You can't just—"

And they were gone. Poof, just like a cloud of smoke, cutting Tony's protest without any preamble and causing Ginko to blink at the oddity. He (reverently) put the card inside his coat pocket (the safest place he has on his person as of now) then continued his halted journey of trekking up the mountain. It took him a little while and he was in the middle of explaining what is Mushi once again, now to the kid with a Miracle Hand. Before he stopped, garnering the child's attention, as Ginko muttered. Green, lone eyes widened and jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Did he say..._Mistress?!"_

* * *

***** TONY'S (OTHERS) ADOPTED KIDS*****

* * *

**Anime:** Youkai Apartment belongs to Hinowa Kouzuki and Waka Miyama

**Setting:** After 'Always Use Your Resource Efficiently'. A youkai requested Abeno to bring him to the apartment.

**Reason not included**: Too peaceful (lol)

* * *

Inaba Yushi gaped when a door that should be connected to a bathroom now revealing the interior of a tatami room, an unknown blonde teen was showing a Nekomata around the place like it was normal.

It was Saturday night, where there was no school nor homework for them to be concerned of. They were in the middle of having their nice dinner as per the usual tradition. Hase visited the apartment to play with Kuri and annoying his childhood friend along the way. Akira and Reimei were having their own sake party, while Kotouya was trying to sell some ominous things to Furuhonya. Akine was in the kitchen and helping Ruriko out in bringing the meals to the main table, getting overwhelmed by the excited—and drunk—youkais. The brown-haired boy was on his third plate of the delicious Oden when a loud sound echoed throughout the house, silencing everyone in an instant. The bathroom door opened with a thud and that was how they were trapped in this awkward silence.

"Mononokean! I told you not to send us directly to the house!" the blonde teen harrumphed to someone inside the place. There's a chiming of a bell and he huffed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He bowed to the gaping audience and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your dinner. Please, don't mind me and go ahead. We will be leaving soo—"

"Oh, don't be like that, Itsuki-chan!" then another person appeared from behind the teenager, mushing his hair and forcing his head to duck so he could glance around the dining room. He was a man in thirty or so, having a tidy beard and wearing a t-shirt along with jeans, motor-oil peppered at odd places. His brown orbs glittered with delight as he looked over the gathering Youkais, he was seconded way in storming the places and greet every single one of them, "what is this? A smaller version of the Youkai world? Is this a Youkai Haven? I've been wondering where they sleep or getting their everyday meal. Sure, you can find a lot of nuts or fruits in a forest but a place to rest? I don't think the upper branch of a tree is qualified as a bed and a shrine is reserved to the God and Goddesses and—"

"Get off of me!" the blonde—Itsuki—slapped his hand away and making him stumble back, the man squawked, "I'm working right now, Tony. So don't bother me too much. You can ask your question to Mononokean, he knows anything," there's an affirmative sound from behind. It seems that the brunette—Tony—agreed with that offer as he started to babble. Once again, Itsuki bowed, "I'm sorry about him. He just doesn't have any restraint with anything new. Is this okay, Nekomata-san?"

"Yes," the two-tails cats meowed in agreement, her voice rang like a bell, "thank you for bringing me here, Master."

"I'm just doing my job. Goodbye," he closed the door and silence reigned upon the kitchen once more. The only sounds they could hear was the Nekomata negotiating with Ooya about the possible contract as the new occupant of this antique mansion. The first one to move from their trance was, of course, the brave Akine. She put the plate down on the wooden table and opened the door with a bit more force than necessary. Instead of the tea room with eight tatamis, however, the interior of a Japanese bathroom greeted them back. The bizarre happening had disappeared and everything had turned back to normal. Yushi was sure he was not the only one gaping.

_What…was that?_

"Oh, I think that kid was the Guardian of the Gate," Furuhonya suddenly chimed in. The wafting aroma of the delicious food was forgotten as he was busy reading his nifty, little notebook. Pushing his glasses up—a tick he acquired whenever he was in his scholar mode—he put the book on the table, everyone immediately crowded closer, and showed them the intended page. He pointed to one of the drawings, "this is the gate that connected our world to the Youkai world," It was a big, paper door, with two kitsunes facing each other, "and this one is a place where the Guardian of the Gate accept the Youkai's request," Furuhonya then disclosed them a drawing of the tatami room they saw a moment ago, a hanging scroll with a 'Hello' written on it was splayed on the altar, "my info said that the Gatekeeper doesn't have to open the Gate right on this room. As long as there's any surface for them to touch, they could send the Youkai at any place and any time."

Everyone oohed.

"You guys never heard about this before?" Yushi questioned, "I mean…you're Youkai. You must've at least heard about your own realm, right?"

"Oh, we do. But we don't know that you can actually go there," Reimei took a large swig from the vintage beer Yushi's friend brought. He let out a satisfied sigh and continued, "we thought it was just a lucky roll, to be born in the Youkai realm while the one who was born on the other side have to adapt. That we were lucky to find a place we could call home while the other have to wander aimlessly in the world full of human."

"You don't want to go there?" Hase asked for a confirmation.

"Nah, we love here," Sato said, grinning wide, "besides, I have a job here. What will happen to my subordinate if I disappear out of nowhere? The company will be in shamble and my fans will be disappointed!"

The other Youkai laughed at that. They didn't say anything, but in consensus, they seemed to agree with the office worker's answer. The tense atmosphere was now back to the jovial one, halted consumption of food continued once more. The phenomenon was completely forgotten in the face of the merry-making, like the ground-breaking fact about Youkai having their own place to reside was just a passing breeze.

"What about the man though? That Tony?" Akine asked amidst the crowd, eating a cake in one, big gulp.

"Do you think he's Itsuki's employee?" Hase wondered, scooping Kuri a small chunk of ice cream, not wanting him to get brain freeze if he consumed a large amount too fast, "age doesn't mean anything. He could actually be the one working for Itsuki instead of the other way around. After all, Nekomata-san called him a Master instead of Tony."

"I don't know…" Yushi hummed, picking up the pickled radish from the bowl and then eat it along with the warm rice, "I feel like I've seen him before…"

It didn't take long for them to identify the mysterious man. Because the next day, every television decided to broadcast the news about Tony Stark announcing a new power plant for isolated or suffering countries. Watching as he grinned wolfishly towards the camera, no wonder the only teenagers in the Youkai Apartment screamed in disbelief _(they met a celebrity?)_, startling the other occupants out of their relaxation.

* * *

***** TONY'S (OTHERS) ADOPTED KIDS*****

* * *

**Anime:** Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato

**Setting:** After 'Or Two Of The Kids Will Turn Into A Sobbing Mess', when Tony brought the kid to an amusement park to console them.

**Reason not included**: There's a Mononokean already, so no need for Mephisto's Key. Besides, they thought every demon are bad, they will never get along with Natsume or Abeno because of that

* * *

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm _asking_ that demon to let you go."

"What do you mean _asking?_ You're shooting us!"

Okumura Yukio tsked when the boy with blue-haired evaded once again, cuddling the white ball demon closed to his chest. He didn't understand how could a normal civilian is here in the first place. He thought Mephisto had called off the opening of the amusement park because of the Ghost Child sighting, asking the esquire to search for the menace. It doesn't seem to be the case, however. As a minute after the hunting started, a crying teenager around his age approached him and asked for the administration center, stating that he was lost and want his companion to know where he is so they could fetch him. He will be happy to help him, didn't want an innocent civilian to get caught in the Exorcist Trainee's first mission. But then the sight of a demon—that looked like a cotton ball—perched on his shoulder caught his attention. Did this demon possess him? That's not good. Yukio tried to surreptitiously pluck it away as he steered the teen—Hanae—to the administration building. However, the demon noticed, and it scrambled to the top of Hanae's head, garnering his attention as well.

"You can see him?" was his question towards the youngest teacher.

"You too, huh. Then it'll be easy," he pulled out the gun beneath his trench coat, cocking the weapon on. He turned the barrel to the cowering demon, the boy's face turned whiter and whiter, "it'll free you from that demon hold so stay still."

He didn't stay still at all.

This game of tag lasted for another minute before the bullet Yukio fired went off course and nicked Hanae on the arm, causing him to crumble to the ground in pain. The exorcist panicked. Even though the bullet was harmless to humans, it was still a bullet anyway. Just like the vitamin bullet he shot at Shiemi at one time, it'll hurt and could actually cause major damage if shot at close range. Yukio intended to go over to him and inspected his injury. But it didn't happen when a shadow descended upon him, his brown eyes widened and—

BOUM

A humongous wolf trapped him under his paw, stopping him from his track.

"Hanae!" another boy around his age appeared. He has platinum-blonde hair and platinum blonde eyes, running to the fallen boy and helping the trembling Hanae to get up, he worriedly checked over him, "I saw that jerk shot you! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. Don't worry, Natsume-san. It's just a little scra—"

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"_

TAP TAP TAP TAP

WHOOSH

SLASH

FWOOOM

The wolf disappeared in a clump of smoke. Somehow, turning itself into a chubby cat and easily evaded Rin's wide vertical swing, it landed on Natsume's shoulder. Both of the civilians huddled closer, ready to sprint if they decided to attack once again.

Rin, who heard the commotion because of his demon hearing and ran all the way here, stood in front of Yukio, sheathed katana pointed to the fore, "what happened here? I thought Mephisto said we have to search for a Ghost Demon. Not a Wolf Demon!" he took a glance at his younger brother, "you okay, Yukio? Nothing major?"

"No. The Wolf didn't intend to hurt me, it seems. Just stopping me from approaching," he fixed his skewed glasses and grasped his dual guns, "but the kid with blue hair is possesse—"

"I told you it's not like that!" Hanae shouted, interjecting Yukio's word before he could finish it. He hugged the cotton ball close and gave a watery glare to both of them, "Fuzzy is my friend! I'm not possessed! Nor he haunted me out of malice! He's not a demon! He's a Youkai!"

"What's the difference between them?" Yukio shot back, "they're all evil. They should never be around human at all!"

(He didn't realize Rin flinched at that)

(But Takeshi did)

(He knew, from the aura alone, Rin is not a normal human)

(And knowing that fact, then hearing Yukio's bias comment,_ pissed him off)_

"You're even worse than Matoba-san. I'm amazed you can prance around saying that bullshit but keep a close one at your side as a what? Trophy?" Natsume growled, startling the bespectacled teacher. Rin's jaw dropped, "at least Matoba-san was blatantly honest and said every Youkai are just a pawn. But you? Keep believing you are in a path of justice while stomping on other people's belief, you piece of—"

"Hey. What's going on here?"

Every single one of them turned to the source of the voice. Staring right at an adult man in a blue suit. There's a bandage peeking out from beneath his collar, a sign that he was injured and in a process of healing. Although he doesn't seem like a wounded person, with that black glasses of his and tamed beard, posture straight and almost haughty. The seems-to-be-a-businessman tilted his head, he spoke, "Hey, don't start calling the pot kettle black right this instant, guys. You were the one who said I'm too reckless so don't copy me right away!"

"I'm not! These guys just attacked me out of nowhere!" Hanae wept, he immediately ran towards the man's personal space and hug him tight.

"Let's get out of this park, Tony," Natsume leisurely walked, sending scathing glare to the Okumura twin, "I don't think you can rest with all of this _ruckus."_

Tony hummed before he shrugged, "you're right. Hey, Mistress," the air shimmered and the atmosphere turned colder. The exorcists tensed when a skeleton in black robe slowly appeared, coiling her bony arms on the brunette neck lovingly _(wha—is he possessed too? _Yukio balked._ But wait. He called her just now. So, that must be his familiar? Maybe Hanae was telling the truth. Maybe I'm wrong and these people are just another exorcist from another school)_. One of his eyebrows rose—staring at them in near patronizing—then spoke, "would you mind driving us back to my lab? We need to find another amusement park for us to visit. This one is bad, one out of five."

"**You can't rate a place when they're not fully open, Tony. That's a bit rude,"** Mistress giggled, motioning them all to latch onto Tony or grab a piece of his clothing.

"It's officially open if their cashier lady gave us the ticket. And that's totally not because I charmed her."

Then every single one of them disappeared without a trace, leaving the confused brothers still in their fighting stance. They didn't have time to question everything that just happened. They didn't even have time to stare at each other and wonder in disbelief before Mephisto—face paler than usual and bead of sweats rolling down his temple—landed right behind them, his lips wobbled and sharp teeth gleamed in nervousness, "oooh, boy. I'm glad _she_ spare me the _lecture._ You two _really_ will be the death of me one of this day…"

* * *

***** TONY'S (OTHERS) ADOPTED KIDS*****

* * *

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Setting:** In the middle of 'They Didn't Even Have The Chance', when Mistress teleported him to Japan to escape from Wanda's magic. I have to tweak the time a lil bit because KHR scene that I chose set in the afternoon, not night. Just pretended that Tony did his mission at night—for the surprise effect—and last till morning—because HYDRA bunker was a complex maze. As a hidden place SUPPOSED TO BE! :'D

**Reason not included**: There are too many characters to put in the story

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi—or commonly called Tsuna—never told anyone about his ability regarding seeing the 'Unseeing'.

Well, he did. To Reborn. He told him at the very beginning after he shot him with the Dying Will Bullet and unlocked his flame. He had been seeing _them_ since then. But the hitman won't believe him, thinking it was only his paranoia talking (as he was not jumpy enough already) so Tsuna didn't even try to convince him otherwise.

But now, he shivered as he watched a man with a goatee who appeared out of nowhere, having a heated debate with a flying skeleton while ignoring the stare of the scary Varia and the unblinking gaze of the Cervello, Tsuna wished that he did. At least to warned them about their existence so when Xanxus, annoyed with the interruption of the 'civilian', decided to fire a warning shot at him yet failed because the skeleton turned to him so fast, raised her hand with one, sharp motion and forced him to kiss the ground via the power of telekinesis, they knew that they should not mess with an unknown being.

"Mistress!"

"**I'll not allow a human who was too proud of his own power to harm you after I save you from that **_**witch," **_she snarled low, black sockets uncaring when the subordinate of the cussing boss tried to help him up back to the chair but to no avail.

"Seriously…" the man sighed in defeat and turned his attention away, not wanting to taste the brunt of the entity's anger. It then landed on Tsuna's frightened orbs and he smiled, the fluffy boy tensed, "Hey kid! Wait. Judging from that angry man's swears over there, this must be Japan, right? Hey kid, I'm Tony Stark. Sorry about that but can you tell me where am I? I'm a bit…lost right now."

"Uhh…" Tsuna stammered. Reborn, who was perched on his head as usual, bristled when Tony aimed his questioned to his student. He could imagine how Leon had transformed from its lizard state to the intimidating green gun, ready to attack if need be. He must've assumed that this man was the reason why Xanxus was still glued to the ground, having power beyond comprehending. A wrong conclusion as he couldn't see the _Unseeing_ just like Tsuna did, though completely understandable. The brown-haired teen gulped and answered, twiddling his thumbs in nervousness, "it's Aichi Prefecture sir, in Nagoya."

"Huh…I'm not familiar with this region. Man, Mistress. You could at least send me to a place I know," he grumbled, mumbling the last word to himself even though they could clearly hear that, "speaking about that…" Tony roamed his sight around the place, blinking at the menacing people at the higher ground who looked down upon the three children—Reborn and Lambo, sleeping peacefully in Tsuna's embrace—like they were an insect. His brown eyes narrowed when it saw Iemitsu dressed in his 'site construction' worker outfit. An outlier in this tense yet formal meeting, something he clearly deemed suspicious as well, "what happened here? This doesn't seem to be a friendly assembly. I mean…that man brought a gun and was ready to shot me dead! Did he have permission to bring that along? Was that even legal?"

"Um…"

"Tsuna."

The meek boy jolted and fearfully turned, cowered when his father pointed his stern gaze to him. It seems like everyone finally realized, after that man introduced himself. That this civilian was not a mere civilian. He is Tony Stark. The ex-CEO of Stark Industry, the head of the R&D, and the superhero with the moniker of 'I am Iron Man' who uphold justice and on the side of the good of all. If he knew about Vongola—the Mafia—he will arrest them on site. Tony is a genius. The man will have a way to keep them in jail even with the abundance of lawyers this dark organization hired. Tsuna could not drag his friends down with him. They still have a bright future in front of them, even Hayato who already lived and breath in this side of the world for too long. He could be a mathematician, with that big brain of his, or a scientist, with his love to anything weird. Takeshi will be a professional baseball player. Ryohei will delve himself in a legal fight of boxing. Hibari…well, he can be anything he wants.

_(But. _Tsuna's gaze hardened. He didn't know his caramel orbs started to bleed orange._ But I don't)_

_(Because of my father's selfishness, he involved me in a life I never wish to have. Involving Lambo who should've never been in this dispute in the first place)_

_(Why won't you retire and be the boss yourself? You have the Vongola's blood as well, why do you have to put all the responsibility to me? Endangering not only my life but Mama's as well?)_

_(I'm not a pawn. I'm not an after-thought! If you choose Family over family then—)_

"No sir," Tsuna said, determination blazing. Scoffing as her father started to panic, "this is a Mafia meeting. Xanxus and I are in the middle of negotiating which one of us should be the boss of the organization."

_(Then I'll bring you down with me, whatever it cost!)_

Silence.

"_BRAT!"_

"_Tsuna!"_

"Oh wow…" Tony blinked, his view immediately went to the gaping Iemitsu. The gear inside his brain whirred, arriving at the correct conclusion in a mere second. He was not called a genius for nothing after all. The disbelief on his handsome face immediately morphed into disgust, he literally sneered at the blonde, "you're the worst. You make my own father look like a fucking Teddy Bear."

Iemitsu flinched.

"Brat, you—" Xanxus struggled. The Mistress' power was still activated, "you're willing to sell the Family over petty revenge?"

"_Petty?"_ Tsuna growled, startling Reborn out of his shock. It was the first time he saw his protégé this angry, the string of his patience finally snapped after all the pressure (The Mistress power was forming, accumulating. Unnoticed by all except Tsuna, invisible black feathers appeared inside his burning eyes. Coiling at the center of his _memories_ and _snapped__)_, "can you call it _petty_ after he accepted Nono's proposal and made my life miserable by sealing _my_ flame away?! Making me stupid as I stumble through my life, figuratively and literally, because he robbed my essence of life in the name of _giving me a deserved childhood?! Do you know how many times I've been bullied because I can't understand jack shit that my teachers gave up on me? That my OWN MOTHER GAVE UP ON ME?!"_

Another silence.

It was Xanxus' turn to feel disgusted. Followed by his subordinates who threw their version of a scathing glare towards the leader of CEDEF, "and here I thought my step-father was _bad."_

"Tsuna," Reborn caressed his fluffy hair in a hope of calming him down, garnering the boy's attention, "you remembered?"

"Just now," he glanced to the motionless entity, her bony complexion was unreadable, "thank you for the assist, Mistress."

"**You deserve to choose, Sawada Tsunayoshi," **her voice echoed as she gave him a soft smile, **"everyone deserves to have a choice."**

"I…don't really understand what was happening. Flame? But I understand that this place is not a good place to have a nice discussion. Not with this gripping atmosphere," Tony interjected in the wake of getting over his shock for finding another person who was gifted with a Sight; the other was confused when the brown-haired teen expressed his gratitude towards empty air, however. He silently asked the skeleton to lift her power away, giving a place for Xanxus to breath now that he seemed calmed enough not to shot dangerous bullet willy-nilly, "why don't we go to the nearest restaurant to solve this conundrum peacefully? I'll even buy you guys an ice cream to cool our head. God forbid, we all need that after all of our debacle today."

"Hmf," the scarred guy harrumphed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I want sushi."

"W-We can go to the Takesushi then," Tsuna said, stutter was back now that he already unload his emotions out in the open.

"What about you ladi…huh. They're gone," Iron Man mumbled, blinking at the sudden disappearance of the duo, pink-haired ganguro women. Now that it was clear they don't need any 'fight to the death' contest to determine who will be the sole heir worthy of the Vongola's rings, they decided to disappear from their sight entirely. Tony just shrugged and put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders, asking him to show them the way, "well, whatever. Let's just go eat and exchange stories about our shitty father. It'll be one hell of a conversation. Oooh, I can't wait~"

And all of them walked away, leaving Iemitsu alone with his miserable thought and deep regret.


End file.
